


Fiesta

by kuaji



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuaji/pseuds/kuaji
Summary: 巴萨全员向，是站那个街文学（垃圾罢了）有问题大家可以骂我，但是拜托轻点。
Relationships: FC Barcelona Relationships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Fiesta

弗朗西斯科刚才和一个人对视了，只是非常短暂的一瞬间，他就感觉自己的呼吸被夺去了一刻。于是他把目光追过去。那个巧克力色皮肤的男孩，是的，男孩，他的眼睛在晦暗不明的灯光下依然闪亮。他穿一件普通得不能再普通，全世界所有的服务生都会穿的那种西装马甲，端着托盘穿梭在吧台与卡座之间。他的动作看上去很熟练，卸下点心或者倒酒，与客人谈笑。抽着雪茄的男人在他屁股上打了一巴掌，而他只是腼腆地抛去一个眼神，高脚杯中的琥珀色液体没有晃动丝毫。男人像是对他的表现感到满意，往他的上衣口袋里塞了一小沓钞票。男孩轻巧地转身离开，瘦小的背影融进黑暗里。弗朗西斯科想要站起来继续跟着他。

“你要去哪？”阿韦尔把他按回座位上。

“这里不会非法雇佣童工吧？”

阿韦尔被弗朗西斯科无厘头的问题弄得又气又笑，“喂，你有没有搞错，莫非你还想在这里点到小孩子…”

“可那个服务生最多也就十六七岁啊。”弗朗西斯科小声嘟囔。

在红蓝相间的射灯照不到的地方，安苏径直走向员工通道的尽头。他掏出刚才收到的高额小费，将它交到主管埃里克手上。普伊只让他做服务生的工作，也不允许他私自留下客人给的东西。因为他未成年，他只能乖乖听话。他不想没饭吃，更不想被皮带抽大腿。他听说过妈妈是怎么对胡闹的哥哥们的。塞尔吉奥说当时他睡在楼上都能听见杰拉德的哭声，凄惨程度堪比目睹凶杀案现场。

尽管会时不时地被无礼的客人揩油，就像刚才那样，安苏仍然享受着等待成熟的过程。他从里奥那里学到很多，诺坎普的国王并不吝啬言传身教，他已悉数见识过阿根廷小跳蚤令人魂牵梦绕的床上伎俩。总有一天他也会坐在舞池中央的钢琴被客人指名，在豪华套房洁白的床单上接受宠幸。

“你还没到下班时间，怎么这么早就过来交钱？”埃里克一边点钞票一边上下打量着安苏。作为主管，他总是很警惕员工的异常行为。

安苏咽了咽口水，“我不舒服，想回房间睡觉。”他撒谎了，贴着裤腿的手心全是汗。

“没偷喝酒吧？”埃里克凑近去闻他身上有没有酒味。

“没有。”

他也不知道自己哪来的勇气喊累，明明干的都是些不轻不重的活儿，还要面色冷冰冰的埃里克给他放假：“我今天早早就起来去厨房帮忙了，我都站了一天了。”

“…你可以拿一点我的小费。”

听到这番话的埃里克面部表情终于有了一丝波动，“说什么呢，你想让我被炒鱿鱼啊？啧…要去就快去，别在这儿杵着。”他挥挥手，示意安苏赶快走。

安苏道过谢以后就小跑着溜了，只剩埃里克在狭长的通道内半信半疑。

他根本没回自己的房间，而是从安全出口走楼梯去了三楼——俱乐部头牌们住的地方。

不是周末的日子，最贵的男人们晚上一般都闲着，有的开着富豪送的超跑出去兜风了，剩下的就三三两两聚在房间里玩游戏。有特殊性癖的客人也许会很乐意欣赏他们的派对，比起亲自和这些漂亮的男人上床、把他们操得嗷嗷乱叫，看着美人们相互纠缠在一起抚摸亲吻似乎来得更有趣。

“操你大爷的，你放开我！”

男孩一进门就听到杰拉德在骂骂咧咧。视线越过放着草莓蛋糕的茶几——高大的加泰人正被安托万压在地毯上，浴袍的腰带锁住他两个手腕。

法国玫瑰没有要罢休的意思，“再动就抽你。”他身下那双白皙的长腿立马像听到咒语似的停止了乱踢的动作。安苏知道那是怎么回事，杰拉德年轻的时候不懂事犯了错，被妈妈用皮带狠狠地抽过。但最让杰拉德丢脸的还是他因此高潮了，他该庆幸这个秘密没有泄露给喜欢玩SM的客人。

“伊万，让他吃个爽，他记得叫就不会记得骂我了。”安托万保持着跨坐在杰拉德背上的姿势，俯下身去亲他的脸颊。

杰拉德被巨大的假阴茎捅着后穴，断断续续发出呜咽一样的叫声。他侧过头，用盛满泪水的蓝眼睛望着旁观的安苏，像只可怜的小熊。伊万又把那玩具推得更深了些，他真的快哭了。

安托万大概是从来没把人这样压着玩过，他十分乐在其中。拧着杰拉德的乳头说下流话是他能想到的最好的恶作剧。安托万的长卷发搔得杰拉德耳边痒痒，让他想起普伊抱他的感觉。

“拿、拿出去，我不玩了…”杰拉德哀求道。

“哪有说不玩就不玩的，客人要你做这些你也要拒绝然后跑掉吗？”伊万冷笑一声，加快了手中抽插的速度，“安苏还在看着呢，不能做榜样的话我就得替妈妈好好教育你了。”

“从我身上起来，安托万，你、你重死了！”

杰拉德被压得快断气了。安托万没办法，气鼓鼓地跳起来，还不忘踹一脚杰拉德的屁股，“我那是肉都长在该长的地方了！”

马克、安托万和里奥诱人的屁股的确是诺坎普的金字招牌。安苏见过他们一起在每月一度的盛典节穿着紧身衣和超短裙亮相，只有那个时候诺坎普才会开放更多的准入名额。他记得那天的马克戴着皮质手套从碗里挖冰淇淋吃，用那双比嘴更会玩花活儿的手往唇上抹巧克力碎；安托万度假时晒成古铜色的饱满的小腿被白色短袜包裹着，看客们恨不得他腿间的那个皮球是自己的脑袋。里奥安静地坐在红丝绒椅子上，可没人晓得他下面塞了个跳蛋。头牌们多数时候是可望不可及的，舍得花大手笔的人才有机会与之共度春宵。

安苏摘走蛋糕顶端的草莓，悄悄地离开。笑闹和呻吟的声音渐渐落到他脑后，前面一段的走廊静得出奇。里奥貌似不在房里，听塞尔吉说今天那个西亚来的富商带着里奥出去了。他来过店里几次，个子不高，头发和眉毛都是黑粗粗的，不苟言笑的样子一点不像来嫖的。安苏去上香槟，偷听他们讲话，听了两句就想打瞌睡。

塞尔吉在玩Switch，塞尔吉奥也在，他俩经常一起玩卡丁车。安苏和他们打招呼，然后坐下来观战。塞尔吉问他要不要玩，他摇摇头，说要喝饮料。“小冰箱里面有可乐，你自己拿噢。”他忙着当速飙宅男，只得空腾出半个肩膀指明方向。

快到时间了，他想。今天不知道谁会被好好地对待，谁又会被奇怪的客人折腾一顿呢。两局卡丁车结束，安苏打算再去卡座那边看看。

那个光头男人没来，是因为里奥不在吧。他不点别人，他只要里奥。他总是穿黑色风衣和高领毛衣，感觉随时会从兜里掏出一把枪。可盛典节的时候他一定会来的，只要他在场，没人有机会睡到里奥。

弗朗西斯科被吸得直骂脏话。“荷兰甜橙”跪在他身下，用他的阴茎操自己的嘴巴，还一边拿手指在后面扩张。弗伦基穿了一件Cosplay服装店里买的蓝白条水手服，宽大的领口下能看见锁骨和扁平的胸脯。弗朗西斯科按着他头给他一记深喉，在代入“船长惩罚他违反纪律的船员”这样的幻想中射了出来。他抚摸着弗伦基泛红的脸颊，已经开始想象下一次该怎么玷污他。感谢阿韦尔，感谢金钱，感谢诺坎普。

安苏睡觉之前躺在床上玩手机，一条条看哥哥们在群聊里发的牢骚。杰拉德动用语音方阵讨伐安托万，原因是后者上传了他塞着熊尾巴肛塞被皮鞭抽大腿的视频。他听不太懂杰拉德在骂什么，不过无非也就是“该死的婊子”之类的屁话。其他人倒是对此表示欢迎。

克莱芒：爱你的屁股[亲亲][亲亲]

伊万：我证明今天杰拉德玩得很开心。

路易斯：真好啊，你们怎么都闲着？累死我了…两个老家伙非要玩双龙，我明天要睡到中午[困]

弗伦基：新来的客人长得很帅，但是他体力也太好了[汗]他是打桩机吗！

奥斯曼：到底为什么喜欢操我的腿缝…[崩溃]

里奥：你们能相信吗，我听卡塔尔企业家讲了一晚上他采蘑菇的故事。

…

一阵轻快的铃声响起来，是JC给他打视频电话。

“你刚完事？怎么没穿衣服。”

“不是呀，我刚洗完澡。最近还好吗？”

JC去德国了，在那他赚得比在这里多。不过安苏觉得他有一天会回来的，到那时候他应该已经能按头牌的标准收费了。

“嗯…挺好的，但是有的客人很想你啊。”

JC在那边笑起来，“不是还有朱尼尔嘛！”

虽然是同一类型的美男，但每个人的感觉说到底还是不一样的。

盛典节如期而至，光头男人出现在了离舞池最近的位置。他换了一件白色的毛衣，终于看上去不那么像杀手。安苏把酒杯放到桌上，他连瞟都没瞟一下，只是直勾勾地盯着台上的里奥。

“我去，你看看安托万，他非要化那么浓的妆吗，明明本来长得也不差。”马克嗤之以鼻。他自己也没有多正经——远看是个打斯诺克的，走近了看就能发现西裤是黑薄纱做的，屁股一清二楚。

“人家专程从伦敦飞过来看他，当然要好好表现了。”伊万久违地戴上了耳钉，还把头发梳成他刚来那时的发型。

安苏撩开黑帘子钻进后台，给哥哥们送甜点。两层的容器，一层是布丁和糖果，另一层是安全套和润滑剂。弗伦基剥开一颗糖百无聊赖地嚼起来，为的只是让待会接吻的时候嘴里有橙子的味道。他穿了并不便宜的三件套，裤子是高中生穿的那种七分款式，露出裹着白袜的小腿。他正对着镜子发愁，巴塞罗那的天气惹得他总长痘痘。

“嘿，安苏，过来帮帮我。”

杰拉德叫他，让他帮他系围裙带子。他可真高，在面前投下一片阴影。“你得用力，系紧点。”加泰人把着他的手往里收，布绳陷进他腰间的软肉里。安苏低头时被吓了一下，杰拉德屁股里竟是那天用的熊尾巴肛塞。他再抬头，才发现他头上也挂了两个熊耳朵。

“小屁孩，别看了，是妈妈的主意。”蓝眼睛有些恼火，却怯怯地躲开比他矮一截的注目。

安苏没忍住，噗嗤一声笑出来。

回过头，普伊来了。他一如既往的厉声厉色：“出来，都给我出来！别磨磨蹭蹭的！不把外面那些人榨干你们就等着扫厨房吧。”

男孩留下收拾梳妆台，听见外边舞池爆发出哄笑。他呆不住，闻声追出去，满眼绚烂。

来到诺坎普的人，是在月亮升起时追逐太阳。里奥和安托万站在金色流光下，飞舞的彩纸落到他们发间，美好圣洁得像国王和女王。他的呼吸是潘帕斯高原上的清风，他眼中有凯旋门和埃菲尔铁塔的倒影。光影交错，弗朗西斯科目睹玫瑰花束的下坠。无论它会砸到哪个幸运儿，他知道盛典即将开幕。

**Author's Note:**

> *弗朗西斯科和阿韦尔分别借用的是下赛季新援特林康和B队租借出去的前锋鲁伊兹的名字，在文中并非指他们本人。
> 
> *JC是目前外租到德甲沙尔克04的托迪博。


End file.
